Starkissed
This is the second episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot Lima Bean------------- "Well, well. Look who we have here," Dom says when Lana walks to where he is sitting. Lana sat down and laughes. "I missed you, too, Dom. So what has been going around here," Lana asks. "Nothing much," replies Dom. "I need coffee. Be right back," says Lana. Lana walks to the counter. Dom looks and sees why she wanted to coffee. Amelia and Brandon walk in. Amelia spots Dom and head towards him. Dom rolls his eyes and curses Lana for leaving him. "Hi Dom," says Amelia and Brandon nods. Dom looks over at the counter where Lana is ordering her coffee to see her talking to a black haired girl. Laughter comes from Lana's direction. Amelia and Brandon look in Lana's direction to what was so funny. They spot Lana and a tad shorter girl laughing. Dom catches a look from Amelia and smiles to himself. "This is going to be fun," Dom says aloud. Amelia and Brandon turn their attention back to Dom, who shrugs. Lana and the girl she was talking to head over. "Kayla, this is Dom," Lana says she points to Dom. "Amelia," Lana points to Amelia. "And I have no idea who this," Lana points to Brandon. "I'm Brandon," states Brandon. "This is Kayla. She just moved here," Lana says with a smile. Everyone waves as Lana and Kayla grab a seat. Dom sits back and watches as Amelia shows how she can play nice and mean at the same time. They all sat at the Lima Bean for a couple hours. Both Lana and Dom notice the how irriated Amelia was with the fact that Kayla made Lana laugh. They finally parted ways because it was getting late. ---- The Next Day---------------------------- Dom, Brandon, Harrison and Michelle gathered in the choir room for the glee club's first practice. Mr. Shue walks in and everyone looks at him. Lana and Kayla both walk in before Mr. Shue could speak. "We would like to try out for the club," Kayla says. Mr. Shue looks at the group and then back at Kayla and Lana. "Show us what you got," says Mr. Shue as he take his seat. "Well I'm Kayla and I'm new here. But I will be singing Happy by Leona Lewis," Kayla says. And the music starts. Someone once told me that you have to choose What you win or lose You can't have everything Don't you take chances You might feel the pain Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free I can't stand by the side And watch this life pass me by So unhappy But safe as could be So what if it hurts me? So what it I break down? So what if this world just throws me off the edge, My feet run out of ground I gotta find my place I wanna hear my sound Don't care about all the pain in front of me I just trying to be happy I just wanna be happy, yeah So any turns that I cant see I'll count a stranger on this road But dont say victim Don't say anything So what if it hurts me? So what if I break down? So what if this world just throws me off the edge? My feet run out of ground I gotta find my place I wanna hear my sound Don't care about all the pain in front of me I just wanna be happy Happy I just wanna be Oh I just wanna be Happy Mr. Shue and the group all clap. Mr. Shue motions for Kayla to take a seat. "You all know me. I will be singing Please Don't Go by Melanie Fiona." I want to love you Until the morning comes Secretly I want to tap you on your shoulder And ask you to come closer to me I wanna love you I I wanna love you Baby your so fine The way you make me feel is always on my mind I think I need your love Baby darling I'm afraid to love I'm falling Please Don't Go Stay right here where the lovin is strong Baby please don't go Stay right here where your needed the most baby Don't Make me cry baby I'm a cry baby for you I get fever when I see ya you've turned me to a believer in love hmm hmm hmm hmm You've got me wrapped around ya finger When I seem to be in need of your touch hmm hmm hmm hmm Baby you don't know The way it feels to me when your out the door I miss you so Baby Darling it's true it's love I've fallin Please Don't Go All the ladies take your crying to the floor If you got a man and don't want him to go Don't make me cry baby cause I'm a cry baby for you All the ladies take your crying to the floor All the ladies take your crying to the floor Cry baby Cry baby Don't make me cry baby cause I'm a cry baby for you "Welcome to the New Directions both of you," Mr. Shue says with a grin," Ok everyone we need more people so what I need you to do is recruit people. Get to class." Everyone heads to class. Brandon heads to find Amelia to ask her why she didn't do what he had asked her. He watches as Dom, Kayla and Lana pass him. "Lana," Brandon says to stop her, " Have you seen Amelia." Lana stops which causes Kayla to stop too. "Sorry, Brandon. I have no idea where she is," Lana replies. Kayla drags Lana off before Brandon could get anymore out of Lana. Brandon feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Amelia. They kiss quickly. "Before you say anything. I will come tomorrow," says Amelia. They walk to class hand in hand. ---- Mr. Shue's classroom---------- "Mr. Shue can I talk to you," Rose asks. "I wanted to talk to you, Rose," Mr. Shue says," I was wondering if you wanted to join the glee club?" "Yes I would," Rose says excitedly. "Then come to practice," says Mr. Shue but Rose is already gone. ---- The Next Day----------------------- Dom, Harrison, Michelle, Lana and Rose were hanging out in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to come. "Hey, Lana where is Kayla?" Dom jokes,"Oh wait is it Amelia you are after?" Lana threw a book at Dom. In walks Kayla with a skinny kid in tow. "Hey guys this Stefano he is new too. Like me," Kayla says happily. Everyone looks at each other and then bust out into laughter. Lana is the one to get up to greet Stefano. "Hey, dude. I'm Lana. We weren't laughing at you. We were laughing at Kayla here," Lana says as she flashes Kayla a smile," In a good way Kayla." Kayla was about to say something when Brandon walked in with Amelia and two other people. Finally Mr. Shue walks in. "Mr. Shue, we have four new auditionees," Kayla says happily. Mr. Shue looks at Kayla as she bounces to a seat. Lana sits behind her. "Well ok lets go. Who wants to go first," asks Mr. Shue. Stefano steps up. "Hi. I'm Stefano Underwood and I will be singing Walk On By by Melanie Fiona." Excuse me if I interrupt uh So many things I gave up uh Still I can’t get what I want uh You say it is all my fault uh Wasted time equal years To find out you never cared uh, but guess what YOU TOLD on yourself uh guess what And nobody else uh I’m gon’ make it hell in your life I’m gon’ make sure things don’t go right Fool me once but you won’t fool me twice Don’t say shh just walk on by I’m gon’ make it hell in your life I’m gon’ make sure things don’t go right Fool me once but you won’t fool me twice Don’t say shh just walk on by Don’t say shh just walk on by I’m gon’ make it hell in your life I’m gon’ make sure things don’t go right Fool me once but you won’t fool me twice Don’t say shh just walk on by I’m gon’ make it hell in your life I’m gon’ make sure things don’t go right Fool me once but you won’t fool me twice Don’t say shh just walk on by I’m gon’ make it hell in your life I’m gon’ make sure things don’t go right Fool me once but you won’t fool me twice Don’t say shh just walk on by Everyone claps. Mr. Shue gestures for Stefano to take a seat. The next was a tall blond guy that catches Michelle's eye. "Hi, I'm Rucker McGregroy. I will be performing Let It Rain by David Neal." you know, is gunna change everything Living with the shame, it ain't nothing like the pain that I saw on her face Now me and my pile of things that she threw out the window, Drowning next to me No seven years of good cant hide the one night I forgot to wear that ring So let it rain, let it pour, she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain last thing I remember was the unfamiliar taste of someone on my lips, It's to late to turn around, When the shades start coming down, The guilt you feels the last thing on your mind So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain, Ooh let it rain, ooh let it rain, just let it rain, just let it rain, ooh let it rain Michelle stands up and claps. She motions to the seat next to her which the next girl didn't like to much. "I'm Abigail Lopez. I will be singing We Found Love by Rihanna." Yellow diamonds in the light And we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place "Great, Abigail. We could use a voice like yours," Mr. Shue says as Abigail and Michelle shoot daggers at each other. Mr. Shue motions for Kayla to start. "Well most of you know me but for those we don't. I am Amelia Daniellus. I will be singing If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher." Dom and Kayla notice that Lana tensed up. Brandon looks at both Lana and Amelia. If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that've hurt you And you'd stay I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said Prides like a knife it can cut deep inside Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby.. If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that've hurt you And you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you And you'd love me, love me, like you used to do As Amelia sings she looks at Lana. Lana shifts in her seat as Brandon frowns. Amelia continues to sing. I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but If I could turn back time If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you.. If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do If I could turn back time If I could find a way and maybe, maybe, maybe you'd stay If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you Mr. Shue claps as both Brandon and Lana look uncomfortable. Mr. Shue claps his hands. "Alright kids. You guys have a great weekend. Next week we will be doing Duets. I will pick songs for you guys to sing," Mr. Shue says as the bell rings. Dom and Kayla drag Lana out of the choir room before unneeded drama started. Brandon just looks at Amelia before walking out without her. Amelia runs after Brandon. Everyone leaves execpt Michelle and Rucker. "Would you like to go on a date with me," asks Michelle. "Um, sure," Rucker replies. Songs If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher. Sung by Amelia Daniellus Please Don't Go (Cry Baby) by Melanie Fiona. Sung by Lana Menaz Happy by Leona Lewis. Sung by Kayla Winter Let It Rain by David Neal. Sung by Rucker McGregory We Found Love by Rihanna. Sung by Abigail Lopez Walk On By by Melanie Fiona. Sung by Stefano Underwood Cast Brittana_glee as Lana Menaz Camsay as Dom Hughes BlaineIsAmazing as Harrison LoveYouLikeCrazy as Rose Phillips Littlemissbrittany888 as Michelle Marsdon Renz_gleek as Brandon Cole Adani23 as Amelia Daniellus Zinnia3 as Kayla Winter Parachuting as Rucker McGregory NicloeeGleek as Abigail Lopez Trae209 as Stefano Underwood Guest Starring Mr. Shue as Himself Category:Episode